


Liability

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liability

"They gonna question my patriotism?" John asked, eyebrow cocked, anger simmering

Rodney spluttered into his coffee. "How do I know what the hell they'll . . ."

"No, really. They gonna stand there and - "

"John."

"- _what_? Argue I'm a liability?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Only when you try and fly things into buildings, I suppose . . . "

"I'm serious."

"So am I," Rodney said urgently. He cast a glance over his shoulder, looked around the mess hall. "What they _say_ has no basis in fact. They're not interested in _truth_. They have an agenda and whatever it takes to just - "

"And I'm saying fuck that," John murmured, feeling the glad rush of adrenaline he always got before a fight. "I'm saying, fuck _them_. I'm saying if someone's taking one for the team out here, I'm the guy."

"The guy."

"Yeah. You know. The guy."

Rodney sighed and gave the barest shake of his head. "If you get court-martialed - "

"You'll blow some shit up, distract everyone." He hitched a shoulder, nonchalant. "Remind them what the fuck I do around here. What _everyone_ does."

Rodney eyed him for a long, quiet moment. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Rodney pushed back his chair. "Come on."

"Here?"

"There's a better place? Don't you dare back out now, you great dumb rooster. Come on. Kiss me."

"Rodney . . . "

" _Kiss me_."

" _Rodney_."

"For the love of god!"

So John did - stood up, closed the gap between them, lifted both hands to cup Rodney's face and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Amateur," Rodney chided.

John kicked him in the shin. "Shut up."

"Junior High. Varsity Kisser."

John grimaced, annoyed, turned on, frustrated. "Swear to god - " And he leaned in, kissed Rodney again, kissed him urgently, needy, demanding. Someone whistled. "I'll show you Junior Varsity . . ."

Rodney grinned at him - and that stopped John dead - grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him again. "Better," he murmured against John's lips. "If we're taking them on, we may as well do it _properly_." And John stared for a second longer, laughed, shook his head, slid a hand up into Rodney's hair, kissed him like he meant it, like they were actually alone.

"Fuck them," he said to Rodney, smiling when they parted.

"Fuck them," Rodney grinned, and turned to bow to applause.


End file.
